The Way We Are
by Rogue Aisha
Summary: Ok, I know the title sucks, but I hope the story's good! TasOC. Miki has run away from home, and she comes into the company of the Suzaku Seishi under some weird circumstances. Read to find out more! I'll try to keep everyone in character.
1. Finished Before It's Started?

Hiyas folks! Well, I just had another random inspiration from reading this great fan fic. (Actually, I got some of the plot idea from reading a fic from a different anime and who to put in it from another.newayz) Hopefully my tale will not be too similar .Wish me luck!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yugi, do you think I'd /ever/ let Tasuki (or Chichiri) outta my sight?! (Aka-I don't own it.wahh!!! ;_;) I do own Mikaela/Miki. And the other characters that don't appear in the anime/manga (unless otherwise mentioned.)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 1: Finished before it's started?  
  
Mikaela walked in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner down the streets. As she walked past the stalls of goods, she had to keep herself from walking faster. These people knew her, and it was from these people that she was hiding. If they knew she was walking on her way to freedom, they would get her back to her mom faster than you could say 'Suzaku'.  
  
Truly told her nana had done a good job disguising her curvy, sixteen-year old figure and making her long, lustrous hair look more masculine. Somehow she had done it with only cutting off a few inches. But that was beside the point. If anything gave her away, it would be back to the prison she was supposed to call home. She just hoped her nana was as good as Mikaela thought she was.  
  
Thankfully, Mikaela made it to the edge of the city without incident. Sighing with relief, she shifted the pack on her back and set out at a faster pace, trying to get as far away from that--that /woman/ by nightfall as she could. Miki didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than here. She would start a new life, away from her awful mother. she thought sadly, I probably won't see nana for a very long time.I hope she will be ok now that I'm gone.  
  
Mikaela didn't know how far away she would have to go to get out of her mother's reign of influence, but she would go the distance. A little walking was nothing compared to what would happen to her if she got caught.  
  
~~~~~  
  
By nightfall, Mikaela was starting to see signs for the next city. It was over ten miles away, so she knew she would have to stop for the night. Miki made her way off the road, found a nice sized tree and fell asleep at its base.  
  
A little before dawn, Mikaela was awakened by the sound of voices and splashing water. Hurriedly, she folded up her blanket and crept toward the noise, hoping these people weren't sent by her mother.  
  
Peering out from behind a clump of bushes, Mikaela saw a stream and a group of people. One was a girl sitting with her back towards the others, laughing at whatever the four young men were saying. They looked too carefree to be hunting her, but still she stayed hidden, watching wistfully.  
  
Due to the iron grip of her mother, Mikaela had never had many friends. The sight of these five, obvious friends was comforting, and also saddening. Mikaela was so engrossed in thinking about her own lonely life that she didn't see one of the men say something to the others and jerk his head in her direction.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri suddenly tensed up.  
  
"Hey man, whatsa matter?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"There's someone behind those bushes over there, no da." He jerked his head towards where Mikaela was hiding.  
  
The other three looked, then nodded. "You're right."  
  
They climbed out of the stream, put on their pants and grabbed their weapons. Hotohori signaled for Chichiri to teleport to behind the person, Tasuki to go left, Nuriko to the right, and he would go front. With everything set, he nodded.  
  
They set out quietly. Tasuki paused only once to caution Miaka to be quiet.  
  
When the person was surrounded, Hotohori nodded, and Chichiri poked the person in the back with his jingle staff.  
  
The person, a teenage boy, jumped about three feet in the air, yelling, "What th--!"  
  
"What're ya doin' here?" asked Tasuki gruffly.  
  
"Nu-nothing." the boy stammered.  
  
"We know you were watching us, no da," said Chichiri. "Why, no da?"  
  
The boy flinched. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head, "I had to make sure you didn't work for my mother."  
  
"I know not who you mother is, but I assure you, we do not work for her," Hotohori stated. "Now, boy, what is your name?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mikaela froze. "Uh." she stammered. "Uh, my name's Miki."  
  
The man with purple hair, who hadn't spoken yet asked, "How old are you, Miki?"  
  
"16."  
  
The man with flame red hair guffawed, "Sixteen, an' runnin' from yer mommy?"  
  
Miki stood up, glaring, "You would, too, if she gave /you/ to her generals. To have them /beat/ you and /paw/ at you like the /dogs/ they are!"  
  
The man with blue hair shook his head sadly. "Tasuki, don't be a jerk, no da. Sorry, Miki, we didn't know, no da."  
  
Miki shrugged, she couldn't be mad at them for not knowing.  
  
The man who had asked her name looked puzzled, "Why did you not run away before from this inhumane treatment?"  
  
Miki sighed, "I've tried, but she has eyes and ears just about everywhere. I have always gotten caught. But this time," she clenched her fists and growled, "/this/ time, they won't take me back there unless I'm /dead/! /Never/ again." she shivered at the memories.  
  
The men sweatdropped. Hotohori finally broke the silence, "Why don't you come with us? We can help protect you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~ Ok, I've done it again. I'm posting another fic. As before, I have a handful of chapters already written, however, IF people want me to keep posting, I'll try to space it out more. That said, this is kind of a "demo".I'd really like to know if ya'll think it's even worth it for me to post more chapters. You know how to tell me. ~R.A. 


	2. New Friends And A Trip

Heyla! I'm back with a new chappie! Hope you guys like it! ~R.A.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yugi, do you think I'd /ever/ let Tasuki (or Chichiri) outta my sight?! (Aka-I don't own it.wahh!!! ;_;) I do own Mikaela/Miki. And the other characters that don't appear in the anime/manga (unless otherwise mentioned.)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Ryochan8: I'm glad you like it. I do start into it fast, but it will be explained in due time. I just hope my approach /keeps/ working!! ^^  
  
Chibichibi386: Hehe You'll see!! Keep reading, and you'll see what happens! ^_~  
  
#$#$#  
  
Chapter 2: New friends and a trip  
  
"Why don't you come with us? We can help protect you."  
  
Miki looked up, startled. "What? You would do that for a stranger?"  
  
The others nodded, and the blue haired man said, "Sure, no da. Here, I'll introduce everyone, so we're not strangers, no da. I'm Chichiri, no da. The man with the fan is Tasuki, no da. The one with the sword is Hotohori, and the one with the purple hair is Nuriko, no da."  
  
"HIYAS!!!!!" Miki jumped.  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped, "Oh, yeah, and that's Miaka, no da."  
  
Miaka grinned and waved, "Hi! What's your name?"  
  
Miki sweatdropped, "Miki."  
  
"Nice to meet you! Are you hungry? I am! Let's /eat/, guys!!" Miaka shouted, incredibly hyper.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Nuriko, and he and Miaka raced for the food.  
  
Tasuki grumbled. "How can she be so d*mn /hyper/ this time in the morning?!" (A/N: Hehe! My friends ask me this all the time! ^^)  
  
Chichiri shrugged, "Beats me, no da."  
  
"Yes, well, let's get /our/ food before those pigs eat it all," added Hotohori.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Miki leaned back against the tree, content. She had had a good breakfast, and she had made new friends (she now knew they were the Suzaku miko and four of her seishi). Miki had been a little surprised when they had included her so willingly, but she was glad they did.  
  
After a bit, Hotohori stood up. "We should get going. We're almost there."  
  
Everyone sighed, but got up. "Ok."  
  
As they trudged down the road, Miki asked, "So, where're you guys headed?"  
  
"The capital, no da."  
  
"Oh. Well, it'll be hard for her to find me there, at least!"  
  
Chichiri grinned.  
  
"Yea, an' we ain't seishi fer nuthin'! It'd take a lot t'get past us," bragged Tasuki, striking a pose.  
  
Miki laughed and poked him in the side, thus determining that Tasuki was, in fact, pretty ticklish. (A/N: My friend is also /really/ ticklish-and I mean REALLY!! It's soooo fun to tickle her!)  
  
"HahaSTOPIThahaYABRAT!!!"  
  
Miki stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm /not/ a brat, and I /hardly/ poked ya! Serves ya right fer braggin'"  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki fell down, with Miaka tickle attacking him. "This is great! I never knew he was so ticklish!!" she chirped.  
  
"Gerroff, Miaka!" Tasuki yelled, gasping.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, and Chichiri tentatively suggested, "Ano.maybe you should stop, Miaka, we have to keep going, no da."  
  
Miaka sighed, "Oh, all right.but you better watch your back Tasuki! Muahaha!!"  
  
Tasuki's only reply was to get as far away from Miaka as possible, which ended up being next to Miki, who was still laughing at him.  
  
"Grrr.I /knew/ there was a reason why I don't like girls.baka Miaka!" he grumbled.  
  
Miki looked surprised, "You're gay, Tasuki?"  
  
"WH-WHAT?! H*LL NO!" he sputtered.  
  
Nuriko, who was walking on the other side of Miki, piped up, "No, he's not gay; he just has a 'suffocation by boobs' phobia."  
  
"NURIKO!!" Tasuki growled, while drawing his tessen, "I'm gonna /flame/ ya!"  
  
"Tasuki! Don't do that to Nuriko!" Miki exclaimed. "You should be /nicer/ to people, ya know."  
  
Nuriko just tittered.  
  
"I ain't gay," he grumbled, but he put away his tessen.  
  
"Ok. Sheesh, sorry I said anything."  
  
@@@  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I don't know if anyone will ask this, but before anyone /does/: This will not have any Chi/Tas yaoi. I /do/ write yaoi, and depending on how it works out in later chappies, there may be some with other pairings, but not with Tas-chan and the Chister. ^_~ 


	3. Arrival

Heyla! I'm back with a new chappie! Hope you guys like it! ~R.A.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yugi, do you think I'd /ever/ let Tasuki (or Chichiri) outta my sight?! (Aka-I don't own it.wahh!!! ;_;) I do own Mikaela/Miki. And the other characters that don't appear in the anime/manga (unless otherwise mentioned.)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Chibichibi386: Yay! Thank you for reading chapter 2! Yeah, I just had to make Tasuki ticklish-he has to have /some/ weaknesses, ne? ^^  
  
Songwind: Thank you for reading!! (I /really/ will read Bishonen and Bishojo.soon! *Bonks self on head* I need to focus, /focus/!! ~_~;;) I don't remember if you read this before I posted it.ah well. Hehe-you prolly didn't.hopefully you'll like the path I've taken the story. ^_~  
  
Metajoker: The slashes like in "I /knew/ it was going to happen." Are the same as when you underline a word for emphasis.I just like the slashes better. ^^  
  
^_______^: I'm glad you thought it was funny. ^_^  
  
Ryochan8: hehe I liked writing that part with Tasuki. I don't know if you (or anyone else) caught some of the parts that related kinda to the actual story.(i.e. the boob phobia from his mom) Anyway, thanks for continuing to read!!  
  
@~@~@  
  
Chapter 3: Arrival  
  
Thankfully, the rest of the trip was uneventful, and they reached the palace gates at midafternoon.  
  
A group of men were waiting for them. One of the men went to talk to Chichiri, and the others bowed.  
  
"Your Highness. We are glad that you have returned. There are matters we need to discuss with you," said one of the king's advisors.  
  
Hotohori walked forward, sighing. "Yes, there are always matters to attend to. Meet us in our chambers in ten minutes." Then he walked away to his chambers after saying goodbye to his companions.  
  
Miki just stood there with her mouth hanging open.  
  
Tasuki chuckled evilly, "Surprised, brat?"  
  
Nuriko hit him, which succeeded in blasting Tasuki across the courtyard, only stopped by an inconveniently placed wall. "Don't be an @$$, Tasuki. You were even more shocked the first time than Miki. Hmm, we need to get you a room, Miki. I think there's an empty one by me you can have. I'll take you to it."  
  
Nuriko led Miki away, leaving Tasuki with the rest of the stuff since Miaka had disappeared to the kitchen and to check on Tamahome, who hadn't come on the trip because he had chicken pox. (A/N: Lame, I know..just go with it..it's my fic!!) Chichiri and Mitsukake went to wherever they had gone to talk-probably to Hotohori's chambers.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Miki followed Nuriko down the corridor. Finally, they reached the door to Miki's new room.  
  
Nuriko opened the door and Miki walked in, staring. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen anything this nice before, it was just that even this empty room seemed more welcome than any room in her entire house, which /was/ rather expansive.  
  
Nuriko grinned. "Just make yourself at home. Tasuki should be here shortly with your stuff. If you need anything, I'm right next door." He turned and started walking out, then turned back, "Oh, yeah. I'll come get you for dinner in a bit. You have enough time if you wish to clean up, though." With that, he left, leaving Miki to stare at her new home; at least until Tasuki came pounding on her door, that is.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tasuki grumbled. He sighed. At least there weren't /too/ many. Hotohori's bags had been taken by his servants, so Tasuki just went down the corridor, taking the bags to each room. When he got to Nuriko's room, he remembered to ask where Miki's room was.  
  
Nuriko pointed next door. "That's his."  
  
"Thanks, Nuri." Tasuki went over and pounded on the boy's door.  
  
Miki opened the door, glaring at Tasuki. "/Must/ you /pound/ on the door? I'm not deaf, ya know."  
  
Tasuki grinned, showing his fangs. "H*ll yeah! How else would I annoy you?!"  
  
Miki sighed and took his bag from Tasuki. "Whatever. Thanks fer bringin' m'bag." And with that, he closed the door in Tasuki's face.  
  
The red-haired man growled at the door until he heard snickering, then he growled at Nuriko before stomping across the hall to his room. He went in, slamming the door, kicked off his boots and flopped on his bed, determined to take a nap before dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Miki unpacked, and then took a bath to get off all the dust from walking. Afterwards, she carefully rebound her chest and got dressed.  
  
Miki didn't know how long it was until dinner, but she figured she'd explore the palace a little before eating. Once she had closed the door of her room, the girl realized she should probably ask where she could go and where she couldn't.  
  
Thus decided, Miki went and knocked on Nuriko's door.  
  
He opened it shortly. "Yes? Oh! Hi, Miki," he said cheerfully. Miki smiled, "Hi, Nuriko. Umm.I hate to bug you, but.do you think you could show me around the palace. I wanna explore, but I don't wanna get lost or in trouble."  
  
Nuriko grinned. "Say no more," he said, pulling the door shut behind him. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
Miki sighed with relief, "Thanks, Nuriko."  
  
He smiled, "No prob. Now, anyplace you want to see first?"  
  
"Ummm..the library and the gardens!"  
  
"All righty then! Off to the library!" Nuriko exclaimed, and the two set off down the hall, chatting excitedly.  
  
@~@~@  
  
Sorry it's a little short. I hope the plot's not moving /too/ fast, but this is how it came to me, so this is how I wrote it. Don't worry: if you do like it, there's quite a few more chappies till I'm finished with this fic. ^_~ ~R.A. 


	4. Trouble

Author's Note: Heh heh...I just realized that there's a movie called "The Way We Were". Honest, I didn't even know about it...I just heard about it on the radio recently (they were doing some musical and there were parts from the movie or something...) Anyway, from what I can tell from summaries on the internet, it's a sappy movie, but I don't think it's /anything/ at all like my fic. (I haven't even /seen/ the movie!) ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Any similarity between the characters in this fic and any real live person is highly unlikely and purely coincidental. (Unless of course, they are somehow a past incarnation of you or something........)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
LilsHaikiD: Hm, I've had a few people ask me if Miki's male or female. All I'll say is: reread in Chapter 1—I do say, if only in passing. ^_~  
  
Ryochan8: Yeah, I wasn't sure about that. I'm not too up-to-date on ancient Chinese ailments, so I picked on that seemed like it /could/ have been around (they did have chickens, no?) Heh. I thought so, too. I'm definitely a fan of yaoi, so this way I could sneak the appearance of it at least in. However, I am hoping that the way I've written/am writing the future chapters will still keep this interesting. I don't know if they'll be unpredictable or not, since I kinda know what's gonna happen (being the writer kinda does that ) Hope it keeps you interested!  
  
Metajoker: Hm...I've had some interesting responses to the pace of my story. Well, whichever you feel, I hope I can keep you interested enough to keep reading. (Also, I think if the seishi felt Miki was a real danger, she'd be in a cell, but I think with people like Hotohori, Chichiri, and Nuriko- at the very least them- they'd be a pretty good judge of character. ^^) Thanks for updating!!  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble  
  
Over the next few weeks, Miki and Nuriko became really good friends. They were almost inseparable. Miki also got along well with the other seishi, including Tasuki (though they were always provoking each other and arguing—but it was all in good spirits.)  
  
Miki was so comfortable with them; she was able to be herself, though sometimes even she forgot that she wasn't a boy, which proved to be slightly troublesome....  
~~~~~~ Miki sighed, sinking deeper into her hot bath. It felt so good, especially after an hour of having Tasuki teach her self-defense (with the help of numerous bruises). The girl sighed again. The bruises would be well worth it if these lessons helped her stay out of her mother's clutches.  
  
She was starting to doze off when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Miki groaned—she didn't wanna get out of the water. So instead, she yelled, "Just come in! The door's open!"  
  
Miki heard the door open, then Nuriko's excited voice, "Yo! Miki! Where are you?!"  
  
"In the bath. What's up?"  
  
"I got it! I got the book from Hotohori!"  
  
Miki jumped up in the tub. "You did?! Ack!!"  
  
"Miki?"  
  
"Oww...." Miki had slipped and fallen, bumping her head.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Miki dazedly watched the door knob turn. Nuriko rushed in.  
  
"Are you--" He stopped and stared.  
  
Miki looked down. "Sh#t!! I can explain!"  
  
Nuriko nodded with raised eyebrows. "Yes, I think so, too. But that can wait until I see to your head and you put on at least a robe." He helped her out of the tub and handed her a robe.  
  
Miki blushed. "Thanks, Nuri-chan. And...I'm sorry...I didn't want to lie to you...."  
  
He chuckled. "It's ok. I'm sure you have a good reason. 'Sides, when I first came, I made everyone think I was a girl." He led her into the bedroom and had her sit on the bed. "It's your head, ne?" At Miki's nod, the seishi gently moved aside her hair to find a growing knot on the side of Miki's skull.  
  
Nuriko hissed in sympathy. "Looks like you got yourself good, Mi-chan, but you should be fine. You may not wanna make any sharp moves for a while though. Try not to be clumsy," he added, chuckling.  
  
Miki nodded carefully, wincing a little, "Ok."  
  
The purple-haired man leaned back on the bed. "Ok, now that we know you won't die...would you care to share the story of why /you/ are cross- dressing?"  
  
Miki sighed kind of comically, "Guess I don't really have a choice....ok. First, I just wanna say...I'm sorry, and that my gender is the /only/ thing I lied about. The stuff about my mother is true...well...I'll start at the beginning...."  
  
~@~@~  
  
A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to update!! I've had the chapter written, but I keep forgetting to post it... Sorry it's really short, but I'll try to get the next one up sooner!!! Thanks for being patient. (The next chapter should be a lot longer. ^^) Blah, I also had major trouble with cookies. That delayed posting by, oh, 2 weeks! Grrrr........ ~R.A. 


	5. Miki's Past

Author's Note: Ah....I realize I haven't updated in....oh....just shy of three months, and I really don't have an excuse. However, since I didn't get any reviews for chapter 4, I figure no one's reading this, so I'm gonna continue posting because I just want to. So on the off chance that someone /is/ actually hoping for a chapter 5, here it is (better late than never, I suppose.) ~R.A.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 5: Miki's Past  
  
Miki took a deep breath and plunged in.  
  
"I don't really know why or how it all started, but I remember from a very young age how my mom would....parade me, I guess, in front of all her friends and colleagues. She has a very ambitious, but successful trade network with business in all four kingdoms. If someone wants something, she can, almost guaranteed, get it. But, she wanted more: more power, more wealth, more prestige. So...every chance she got, she would dress me up, put me on display, and start the bidding. She wanted to marry me off to a really rich and powerful family.  
  
"No one ever seemed rich enough, 'cuz none of the marriages went through, but she kept looking. When I got a little older, I tried telling her that I wanted to be independent and marry who I wanted, when I wanted. I told her I was sick of old men feeling me up like a horse on sale. I refused to go on display for her anymore.  
  
"See...I had started developing by the time I was 8 or 9...When I was 10, she dressed me in...older dresses. It made me feel like a whore in a peep show. When I told her that, she punished me for not obeying her. She said since I felt like a whore for what she was putting me through, she should let me see what it was really like. So, she let her guards have an afternoon with me."  
  
Miki wiped off a stray tear with trembling hands. "That night, my nana had to tie me to my bed so I wouldn't jump out the window. I felt dirty...I just wanted to die." Miki drew herself up into a huddled position, shaking with the memory. "After that, I think my mother just got a twisted amusement out of having her men rape me, because it became the most frequent form of punishment she used if I ever even seemed to want more independence. She wouldn't let me go out or have friends. A boyfriend was /completely/ out of the question. She didn't want me 'tainted' (as if I already wasn't), besides...I had panic attacks whenever I was in a big crowd or if I saw big, muscular men, or men in uniforms.  
  
"My nana would spend just about every night talking to me. She didn't want me to be /afraid/ of men—though she did warn me to be careful. I think it's only due to her help that I'm not totally terrified of the opposite sex. She was the only one who really loved me, and it killed her that she wasn't strong enough to stop what was being done to me. She could only get me medicine to keep me from getting pregnant and try to keep my hopes up.  
  
"Nana had helped me to run away a few times, but I always got caught. Each punishment got progressively worse. She left me longer and longer with the guards, and even gave the male servants express orders to grope and take advantage of me.  
  
"Then, when I was a little over 15, one of the male servants that had always been nice to me, in fact was my closest thing to a friend, felt me up. I was shocked and asked him why. He said that he finally realized that I /was/ a whore, since I was still here.  
  
"I was sad, and furious at the same time. I was only 15 and I didn't have a lot of resources at my fingertips. I had /tried/ to run away, but each time I was caught.....but I finally realized that, no matter if the punishment got worse each time, I /had/ to keep trying to escape or I /would/ be no better than a whore.  
  
"I was determined to get away, or die trying. But I knew that if I just rushed into it, I would get caught again, so nana and I spent over half a year coming up with the plan and lulling everyone into complacency. We decided that I should cross-dress to make it harder to recognize me. We gathered all the stuff I would need, since, sadly, my nana was too old to keep up with me.  
  
"The day of my 16th birthday, my mother was on a business trip with about half the guard. The rest were ordered to watch me, but nana had gotten her friend in the kitchens to put sleeping powder in all the food. Thus, we were undisturbed while getting ready. Nana fixed me up to look like a boy, then helped me climb out the window.  
  
"I had to leave in the afternoon since /she/ was supposed to return at night. So, that meant I had to walk through the city without the cover of darkness. Needless to say, I got out, and I met up with you guys the next morning.  
  
"I haven't heard anything, but I have no doubt that she's still looking. That woman is not one to let /anyone/ get the best of her..."  
  
Miki finished her rather long narrative with a slightly dry throat. At least I was able to get through it without breaking down too much, she thought.  
  
Looking over at Nuriko, she saw that his eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She waited apprehensively for his reaction.  
  
After a few minutes, the purple-haired seishi opened his eyes and sat up. Looking at Miki, he searched her with his eyes. Finally, he sighed and gave her a small smile, "I believe you, Miki." The girl's eyes opened wide, then filled with tears.  
  
That settled it for Nuriko. He had listened to her voice as well as her words throughout her story. The seishi hadn't thought he would believe her, but he did—completely. His opinion of her character hadn't changed—he still trusted her and knew she was loyal. The only difference between before and now was that he now knew she was a girl, and he knew more about Miki and her past. The fact that she reacted the way she did told Nuriko that Miki really wanted him to believe her.  
  
Nuriko grinned and opened his arms, "C'mere you."  
  
Miki went over hesitantly and Nuriko wrapped her in a bear hug (taking care not to crush the girl with his super strength, of course). "I'll always be your friend, Mi-chan," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be here if you ever need to talk or if you wanna hang out."  
  
Miki burst into tears. "Thank you, Nuri-chan."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
She chuckled weakly.  
  
"Hmmm... if your mom is still looking for you, I think we should just keep this between us for now. We can explain it to the others later, but the fewer people who know now, the better, ne? I will, though, tell Hotohori- sama that, under no circumstances, are you to be given back to your mother; especially since it's for your own safety."  
  
Miki slumped in relief, "You are the most /awesome/ person I know, Nuri- chan!"  
  
Nuriko put on a haughty air, "I know. Now," he turned serious, "you need to rest so your head can heal. I'll tell everyone at dinner not to bother you, and I'll bring you a tray later, 'k?"  
  
"Alright," she said, nodding, then wincing. Now that the tension and excitement had worn off, Miki was feeling the pain in her head again.  
~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko left, closing the door, and Miki lay back carefully on her bed. Considering everything that had happened in the past half-hour or so, Miki realized how lucky she was to have a friend like Nuriko.  
  
~@~@~  
  
A/N: *Sigh* glancing through this chapter, I realize it's quite a lame way to get Mikaela's past out in the open (at least to Nuriko), but I also wrote this almost a year ago. I know I could've totally rewritten it, but with AP tests and studying for the SATs, etc, I didn't want to take on the project. Sorry it's probably not very believable, but "Ç'est La Vie", no? ~R.A. 


	6. On A Somewhat Lighter Note

**Author's Note**: I don't know if anyone reads these, but if so, I just wanna say that this chapter is dedicated to Ryochan8. Thank you for your wonderful review. I really appreciated it. Anyway, here's another chapter—and after only 2 weeks! R.A.  
  
**Disclaimer**: /Still/ don't own FY.  
  
**Review Thanks**:  
  
Metajoker: Thank you very much for reviewing. I appreciate your thoughts on the validity of my information; however, I'd like to share my reasoning, too. (Whether you agree with me is another story). First off, Miki's mom wants her back because she's controlling and doesn't want any of her "property" to just walk away—Miki's mom could make a lot of money "selling her off" to some old perve, and she's not about to let that opportunity get away. Second, there will always be some who don't care how "pure" the prize is so long as it's valuable enough. Miki is not a prostitute—her mom just uses rape to keep her "under control". (Basically, her mom is a total wacko....) But hey, it takes all kinds.  
  
Mariah: Well, I'm glad you like it! Hopefully my computer who decide to go on the fritz once I actually get a chance to post   
  
Ryochan8: Whee! You sure know how to make an Authoress feel better!! Sigh Yes, evil cliché chapters....grr....well, I'm glad at least one person thought it was relatively believable (I do try ), unfortunately for Miki, it kinda needed to be disturbing. And thank you for reminding me about reviews....I always conveniently forget that I don't review /every/ story I read (mostly because I read so much....when I don't have homework). And I totally understand about grades. Sadly, teachers don't agree with us that fanfiction is as important as school....I mean, come on; we're expanding our knowledge by reading!! I really appreciate that you take the time read/review my fic—you're tied for most reviews for my fic!! I shall strive for more timely update-age this time!  
  
**Chapter 6: On A Somewhat Lighter Note  
**  
After leaving Miki resting in her room, Nuriko went back to his room to change. Looking in his closet, he sighed. 'It looks as though at least two other people should live in my room!' There were men's clothes, women's clothes, and clothes that could pass as either.  
  
'I really need to make up my mind, ne?' thought the seishi kind of dispiritedly. Then he grinned, 'But not today!' And grabbed a multi-tonal purple robe that fit in the 'either/or' category, and proceeded to dress himself up.  
  
Once he finished, Nuriko left for the dining room. Nearing the dining room, he heard the sounds of the other seishi. The purple-haired seishi schooled his face to look his normal genki self.  
  
Walking in, everyone turned to greet him and he grinned. "Hiyas! Gomen, ne-- I didn't mean to keep you waiting."  
  
"It's alright, Nuriko," said Hotohori, "but where is Miki?"  
  
"Miki won't be joining us for dinner. He isn't feeling well, so he's going to rest. But I'll bring him up a tray after dinner." With that, Nuriko sat down next to Tasuki.  
  
Hotohori nods, "I hope he feels better. Now, since everyone else is here, let us begin."  
  
Nuriko, who had been watching Tasuki attempt to 'sneakily' start eating his dinner, sweatdropped, "Mou, Tas-chan! You have /no/ manners!"  
  
Tasuki 'glared' at Nuriko (his mouth was stuffed with food, so he looked like a disgruntled chipmunk), "Shuddup! I'm hungry!" He then practically submerged his face in his plate, trying to eat everything as fast as he could.  
  
Even so, Miaka still beat him: not a minute after everyone else had started eating, she leaned back, burping contentedly. "Yummy!"  
  
The entire table went chibi and sweatdropped, staring at Miaka.  
  
Chibi Miaka looked sheepish, "Whaat?! I was hungry, too!"  
  
After dinner, Nuriko went to the kitchens to get some dinner for Miki. Walking out of the kitchen, he didn't even notice Tasuki until he spoke.  
  
"Yo, Nuri. What's up with Miki? Why's he not feeling good?"  
  
Nuriko jumped, but managed not to spill the food. "Yeesh, do you /have/ to scare people like that?"  
  
When he continued walking, Tasuki pushed off the wall and followed. "Hey! Are ya gonna answer me?"  
  
Nuriko sighed. "He hit his head in the tub. He'll be fine, but he doesn't need annoying people like you giving him a hard time."  
  
"Heey! I'm not annoying!"  
  
The purple-haired seishi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Tasuki."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, can I go with you?"  
  
Nuriko looked over at him suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
The fiery man glared at Nuriko, "Why not? He's my friend, too. You ain't the only one!"  
  
Nuriko laughed, "Ohohohoho! Tasuki's jealous!"  
  
Tasuki went chibi, his eyes bugging out, "NANI?!?!"  
  
The shorter man nodded sagely, "I knew it. Don't worry, Tas-chan, I'm not gonna make a move on Miki. You can have him."  
  
Tasuki blushed crimson, with a look on his face like he had just been hit by a 2X4, "WH-what're ya talkin' about....I ain't gay, ya know...I jest wanted ta make sure he was alright...nuthin' else...."  
  
"I know Tas-chan....I'm only joking," He giggled, pinching Tasuki's cheek, "It's soooo much fun!"  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!! AND STOP THAT!!!!"  
  
Just then they got to Miki's door, and Nuriko shushed him.  
  
"Quiet, he's probably sleeping. You can come in if you promise not to annoy him. It's not good for him to move his head too much."  
  
"I know, I know...I'm not a kid."  
  
"Coulda fooled me," muttered Nuriko.  
  
"Whaddja say?" demanded Tasuki, a vein popping in his temple.  
  
Nuriko looked innocent, "Nuthin', Tas-chan!"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"Shh." Nuriko tapped quietly on the door, "Hey, I've got some food for you, and Tasuki came to see how you're doing."  
  
They heard Miki answer kinda quietly from inside, "Come in."  
  
Nuriko opened the door and walked over to Miki, inwardly sighing with relief when he saw that she was dressed and had bound her chest. He waited till she sat up and set the tray on her lap, then he and Tasuki brought chairs over to the bed to sit on.  
  
"How ya doin', squirt? I hear you were being a klutz," Tasuki teased.  
  
"I'm ok, but my head hurts like a b---h."  
  
Nuriko nodded, "We won't stay long—you need to rest. You should probably be ok by tomorrow afternoon, though."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Nuriko grinned, "Cheer up! I'll come to see you, ne?"  
  
"Alright," murmured Miki sleepily.  
  
As she dozed off, Nuriko grabbed the tray of untouched food. "'Night, Miki."  
  
"Yeah, sleep tight, man."  
  
**A/N**: Just so you know, this chapter really was written purely for my own amusement (at least the dinner scene). Also, after I wrote that last part in Miki's room, I wondered how Tasuki came off. However, I decided that, because of the direction this fic is going in, it would be ok. /We/ all know he's not gay (at least in /this/ story ) Hope it doesn't see /too/ OOC. R.A. 


	7. THE Matchmaker

**Author's Note**: Well, I kinda /had/ to post this b/c FF.n decided to be evil and not make a way to /delete/ a chapter (that I could see). So, thanks to Metajoker for pointing out that you're not supposed to post only author's notes. I would also like to add that, if you read enough fanfiction, you'll see that many people do and I have yet to see FF.n take down a story for it. But oh well. R.A.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine....  
  
**Review Thanks**:  
  
Metajoker: Thanks for the heads up. I'll see what I can do about updates.  
  
Songwind: Whee!!! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chappie, too.   
  
Ryochan8: Ah, yes, those evil finals. Actually, this week and next are SOLs, then finals sometime after that....I am soooooooo ready for summer! And I'll try very hard to finish all of my fics to the bloody end (hopefully they're not all bloody....I go for humor, not violence )  
  
**Chapter 7: THE Matchmaker**  
  
A week or two had passed since the 'bathtub incident', and Miki and Nuriko were better friends than ever.  
  
The two were sitting on Nuriko's bed, reading romance novels (though they'd never tell the others that....) when Miki looked up from her reading. "Hey....Nuri-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I was wondering...."  
  
Nuriko set down his book and looked at Miki inquisitively. "What is it, Mi- chan?"  
  
Miki played with the end of her braid. "I....I'm kinda in the mood to go shopping....would you come with me tomorrow?"  
  
The purple-haired giggled, "Of course I'll come with you, baka! I was actually thinking about how to get you in a dress and actually dressed up for a change."  
  
"Phew Thanks a billion, Nuri! I didn't wanna get lost in the city wearing a fashion emergency."  
  
Nuriko nodded sadly, "Knowing you, that's probably /exactly/ what would happen!"  
  
Miki stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "Gee, thanks!"  
  
"Oh, you know I'm only teasing," said Nuriko, grinning. "By the way....what brought this on so suddenly?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hm....could it be....a certain rude, red-haired seishi, perchance?"  
  
"N-No! Of course not! I just wanna wear something pretty for a change.... 'sides, you're gonna be the only one who knows who I am," Miki hurriedly explained.  
  
"Mm-hm, right. Whatever you say, Mi-chan."  
  
"Nuriko! You know everyone else thinks I'm a boy! Besides, he's always arguing with me and teasing me...."  
  
Nurkio raised an eyebrow, "Aha! So it's not so much that you don't like him, but that you don't think he'll like you, ne?"  
  
Miki blushed crimson, but didn't deny it this time. Thinking about it, she realized that what Nuriko said was true—she /did/ like Tasuki. But....he wasn't gay, and he didn't know that Miki was a 'she', not a 'he'. Besides, he'd already said he didn't like girls, so it wouldn't make a difference, anyway. Nevertheless, It was /really/ hard to keep from blushing when the drop-dead gorgeous seishi would stand behind her, guiding her hands when she was having trouble with a punch or block.  
  
Suddenly, Nuriko's face came in really close, "Ne, Mi-chan—you're blushing!"  
  
The girl's hands flew to her red cheeks.  
  
Smirking, the effeminate seishi leaned back. "You're in luck, my friend, because /you/ happen to be in the presence of /the/ matchmaker!"  
  
Miki looked around innocently, "Where? I don't see a matchmaker anywhere."  
  
A vein popped out in Nuriko's forehead, "ME, you baka, ME! I've played matchmaker for lots of people in the palace, and in no time, I'll have added you and Tasuki to my list!"  
  
Miki shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, Nuri-chan, but I want to know that Tasuki likes me for me, not because my best friend has nagged him to insanity."  
  
Nuriko pouted, "Mou! You're no fun, Mi-chan...."  
  
Grinning, Miki quipped, "How 'bout you play matchmaker for /yourself/?!"  
  
Nuriko sighed, "Maybe...."  
  
**A/N**: Sorry this one's pretty short.... Tho next chappie one of my charcters from "Slight Intervention" pops up (Honestly, I don't even think I meant to use the same name when I wrote it, but she plays basically a similar role, so it's amusing for me....) See ya next time! R.A. 


	8. Fun on the Town

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, long time no update....again....But now, the (possibly) long awaited update—chapter 8!! Once again, I apologize, but I seriously doubt I'll be updating again for awhile, 1) because I've been so busy this summer that I have to do all my summer reading within a week or two, while band camp is going on and, 2) because I believe I've only got a chapter or two more that I've already written...so, please enjoy this chapter, and I hope it'll be good enough to hold you all over till the next one! R.A.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine....

**Review Thanks**:

Hinote Kitsune Nikore: Well, it's good to know that someone thinks I leave cliffhangers . Anyway, I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading (sorry if it takes a really long time to get the whole thing posted....)

Devil: Ah, believe, I kinda considered that, but I think it's more amusing to have Tasuki and Miki together because, let's face it; I'm a sucker for couples that bicker. Plus, I figured that Nuri and Miki would have a friendship bond with their common ground: cross dresser. (Not to mention I've got other things in mind for Nuriko) That's just my take on it, but I hope you'll continue reading even though it's not a Nuri/Miki fic.

**Chapter 8: Fun on the Town**

"Alright, the coast is clear. Let's go!"

Nuriko and Miki sprinted across the palace gardens to a small side gate. The gatekeeper, who was a friend of Nuriko's, let them out without a word.

Silently, Nuriko led Miki to a small house near the palace. He knocked a pattern on the door, and it was immediately opened by and elegant old woman.

"Ko-chan! Come in! It's so good to see you!" the old woman exclaimed as she led the two into a modest sitting room. "Is this your friend?"

"Hai. This is Miki, Li-chan. Miki, this is my friend Lili."

Lili winked at Miki. "I found out Ko-chan much the way he found out you. Your secret will be safe with me."

"Thank you so much, Lili-san," said Miki, sighing with relief.

Lili shook her head, "No, no, my dear, call me Li-chan."

"Alright....Li-chan."

"Good! Now I understand you want to go shopping for girls' clothes, but you haven't any with you to wear at the moment."

Miki nodded, and Nuriko piped up, "We were hoping you had kept your vast clothes collection from your days with the harem. We just need something to get us into the market."

Li-chan chuckled, "I think I could find something."

Nuriko nudged Miki, "koffclotheshorsekoff"

Miki snickered while Li-chan pretended to look offended. "You're still an imp, I see, Ko-chan."

Nuriko grinned cheekily.

"Alright, let's get Miki some clothes, ok?"

In thirty minutes, a newly re-feminized Miki and cross-dressing Nuriko left Li-chan's house and headed for the crowded market place.

Miki stared at all the stalls and people as she let Nuriko drag her through the maze of color to his favorite clothing stall—for women's clothing, that is. The girl gasped in delight at all the pretty clothes, and she soon had two piles (one in her arms, the other in Nuriko's) of beautiful robes and skirts and such to try on.

At first, only Miki was trying on clothes, but she was having so much fun that Nuriko just had to join in. The two friends were soon giggling and posing for each other, having their own fashion show. What they didn't realize was that they were causing a traffic jam—whenever the two came out of the changing stalls to show each other their clothes, anyone who happened to be passing by could see them, too. Needless to say, word spread quickly and soon practically all the men who were in the marketplace were standing outside Miki and Nuriko's stalls, waiting for the two beautiful "women" to come out again.

Even though they were totally oblivious to their audience, they were such natural models (and of course beauties) that they gained a gaggle of admirers.

It just so happened that our favorite little pyro-maniac also chanced upon the news of the impromptu "fashion show". Now, Tasuki was sulking because he hadn't had anything to do at the palace—everyone was busy or had disappeared /somewhere/. So, since he had nothing better to do, he had gone to the market. Luckily for him, he'd run into Kouji.

It was when they were wandering around that the two bandits heard of the two beauties. However, it was all Kouji could do to convince Tasuki that they should check it out.

Kouji growled in frustration, "Damn! We're never gonna get ta see /anything/! Come on, Gen!" He pushed roughly through the crowd, dragging a grumbling Tasuki behind him.

Suddenly he stopped short, causing Tasuki to crash into him. Kouji let out a low whistle, "Shit, man! They /are/ gorgeous! Especially the short one...yowza!"

Tasuki dusted himself off and took a look at the two women......and burst into hysterical laughter. Kouji glared at him. "Wha'so funny?"

"Tha-that's Nuriko! Holy flamin' Suzaku!!! You've got the hots fer /Nuriko/!!"

Kouji looked indignant, "And......."

Tasuki just shook his head, "Come wi' me." He led Kouji over to Nuriko. "Yo, Nuri! Whatcha doin' man?"

Nuriko, who had been showing off a kimono to Miki, turned around, "Huh? What're you doing here, Tasuki?"

The bandit rolled his eyes. "Figgers. Din'cha know you an' yer frien' 'ave captured the hearts of every man in the city wi' yer lil' fashion show?"

Nuriko's eyes widened and he stared at Miki. The two then stared out at the crowd. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!" The "models" dove into their dressing room. Tasuki and Kouji followed at a more sedate pace.

"Really, Nuriko, you should.....know....better...." Tasuki trailed off, having finally taken a good look at Nuriko's friend. He blushed, "Nuriko, who's yer frien'?"

Nuriko turned to Miki, giving her a wink as he pulled the girl forward.

Miki whispered urgently, "What if he recognizes me?"

The seishi gave her a look, "Puh-leese....it's /Tasuki/!" Then he said in a normal voice, "This is my friend....Mikaela. Mikaela, this is Tasuki."

Miki looked down, suddenly shy, "Nice to meet you, Tasuki."

Tasuki blushed some more, elbowing Kouji when he snickered, "It's my pleasure, Mikaela."

Kouji cleared his throat, "If yer done droolin', Gen, why don' ya introduce me to Nuriko. And tell me wha's so damn funny while yer at it!"

Tasuki snorted, "Nuri, this 'ere's Kouji. Kouji, Nuriko."

Nuriko batted his eyelashes cutely, "Hi, Kouji."

The red-haired seishi rolled his eyes, "Don' lead 'im on, Nuriko. He doesn't remember you."

Kouji looked puzzled, "Remember her? Why would I?"

"Yer a bloody genius, aren' ya Kouji...Don' ya 'member when you'n the gang captured Miaka?"

Kouji shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Tasuki sighed, "Alrigh'...I'll make it easy. Imagine Nuriko in guy's clothes."

The bandit was silent for a minute, then he looked at Nuriko, then seemed to be concentrating really hard for another five minutes. All of a sudden he yelled, "Oh!"

Tasuki, Nuriko, and Mikaela sweatdropped. "D'ya unnerstand what was amusin' now, Kouji?" asked Tasuki.

"Yeah! Nuriko's a feminist who likes to wear boy's clothes!"

"D'oh! NO!! Nuriko is... a... MAN!!" Tasuki yelled in frustration.

"Really?" Kouji eyed Nuriko. "I guess she's a little flat..."

Nuriko sighed, "Yoo-hoo! I /am/ still here, ya know. And yes, I am male and I do cross-dress from time to time. But someone as pretty as me should wear pretty things. Gotta problem with it?"

Kouji gulped as Nuriko cracked his knuckles menacingly, "No, o' course not!"

Said cross-dresser grinned, "Ok, now that that's fixed, let's move on! Hey, Kaela, you want to go to a different set of stalls where we're not so...uh...famous?"

Mikaela sighed in relief, "Yes!! Let's split!"

Nuriko cocked an eyebrow at Tasuki. "You boys coming or not?"

**A/N**: Ok, even though Nuriko cross-dresses, I still think of him as a man. Though of course, Nuriko is Nuriko, so it doesn't really matter: He's just so freakin' lovable! Anyway, sorry if some parts caused any confusion. Hope this chapter is long enough for you guys, cuz it turns out it's actually the last one I have written! Eek!!R.A.


End file.
